


Paper Cut

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Alpha Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Nurse Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles takes ridiculous measures to go see Derek, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: “A paper cut there? Really?” Stiles put on his most innocent face and nodded. “Yep. Paper cut. Real tragedy....” Derek pinched the back of his nose, trying hard to keep the annoyance from his voice. “And how did you happen to get a paper cut on your privates?”Derek is the new nurse at Beacon Hill's college, and Stiles can't seem to stop coming up with excuses to visit the infirmary…





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled over an old prompt-list I used for another fandom waaay back, not even sure where I got it from originally, and I thought I'd use that list to keep me inspired whenever I feel a bit of a block on the stories I currently still write. And - tada! - here is the first short story.
> 
> I'm not following a rigid schedule to finish the prompt list, but rather will use it to keep me engaged with my writing. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading my stories as much as I (surely) enjoy writing them :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think!

“Here you go” Derek said and handed some ointment to the blonde boy in front of him. “Apply twice a day and the swelling should go down soon.” The boy nodded and smiled up at him. “Thanks, Derek.” he replied, face blushing furiously before he ducked out of the infirmary.

Derek sighed. Since he had started his new job as a nurse at Beacon Hill’s college, he hardly had gotten a minute’s rest due to the constant flow of boys and girls coming to the infirmary with the most ridiculous excuses of why they needed treatment. At least the boy just now who had been stung by a bee had an actual reason to visit him. A lot of other students came in with non-identifiable stomach aches or sore throats. 

The door opened and Erica, one of the teachers came in, cackling. “Busy as usual, huh?” she asked mockingly as she sat down on the edge of his desk next to where he took down his notes. “Don’t even get me started...” he sighed. “You’d think these people would be old enough now to not run to see a doctor for every little thing...”

Erica threw her head back in laughter again. “Oh well, I can’t blame them...” she teased and Derek looked up at her with an annoyed frown. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. Erica leaned forward, bright red lips parted in a mocking grin. “If I was a student here, I, too, would come up with an excuse to see the incredibly hot nurse, ya know.”

Derek felt his cheeks heat at the remark but scoffed nonetheless. “Nonsense.” he argued. “They are young adults. They surely have better things to do than fake injuries to see an old man like me.”

“Oh Derek” Erica sighed and shook her blonde locks. “It’s almost cute how oblivious you are to your surroundings.” She patted his cheeks and, when Derek slapped her hand away, she jumped off his desk and walked over to the door. “You know, visits to the infirmary have increased by 60% since your arrival. I wonder what the reason for that is in your pretty little head?”

Derek opened his mouth to object; However, he couldn’t come up with any other reason why the count of apparently sick people had suddenly increased by so much. Erica just grinned at him, one eyebrow raised as if to underline her argumentative victory. Derek rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “I give up.” he admitted and, looking up at Erica again, he added: “Lunch is on you.”

She grinned and reached out to pull him up by his biceps. “But of course, Mr. Hot-Nurse. Anything you want.”

A few days later, Derek was just writing on his monthly report when someone knocked on his door. “Yes” he replied and turned around to see who came in so late.

The door opened and a familiar brown mop of hair appeared through the crack of the door. “Stiles...” Derek welcomed the student who stepped inside with a grin before closing the door behind him. “What brings you to me this time?” Derek asked and gestured to the patient chair in front of him.

He was familiar with Stiles by now. A lot more familiar than he wanted to.

The first time he had come into the infirmary he had been hanging from the arm of his friend. He had fallen off the side of the chairs, almost cracking his head open on some stones underneath. Derek had ushered him to lie down and carefully inspected his head that in the end had needed four stitches. 

All Stiles had done was stare at him with wide eyes and an open mouth and at first Derek had thought the boy might have hit his head hard enough to have gone into shock, but when the boy finally found his voice again and the first words out of his mouth had been “You’re too beautiful to be real. How can you be real?!” Derek had noted down ‘moderate concussion, patient slightly confused’.

Since that first encounter the boy came in regularly, his ‘emergencies’ becoming more and more ridiculous over the time. So when Stiles sat down, once again looking perfectly healthy, Derek sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared Stiles down.

“So what do we have this time?” he asked, both eyebrows raised. Stiles ducked his head slightly and looked at Derek through his lashes. (His unfairly long, soft-looking lashes.) “I have a paper cut.” the boy provided and Derek’s eyebrows went even higher on his forehead. “A paper cut.” he repeated, voice flat. Stiles nodded and bit on his lower lip. “Yeah. A paper cut.”

Sighing, Derek rubbed his temples before he looked at Stiles again. “Okay.” he huffed and leaned back in his chair. “Just show me.” And it seems this was the cue Stiles had waited for, as he jumped up from his chair with a grin and, to Derek’s dismay, reached for his belt.

Derek held up his hands as if trying to stop Stiles, but aborted the motion halfway and just buried his face in his hands. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked sternly. Stiles, unfazed by any of Derek’s words continued to strip off his jeans (the black ones, Derek had noticed. The ones that made his ass look amazing.) until he stood there in nothing but red, tight boxers. 

“I’m showing you my paper cut, of course.” Stiles chirped and, when Derek made the mistake to look up at the boy again, he pushed his boxers down with both hands. Derek stared at the boy for a moment with a heated gaze (Stiles was incredibly attractive, so sue him!), before he caught himself and cleared his throat. Averting his eyes, he held up a hand to ensure he didn’t give in to the urge to steal another glimpse at Stiles’ cock.

“Please get dressed again.” Derek instructed, but Stiles looked at him innocently. “But why? You said you wanted to look at my paper cut.” He smirked at Derek and pointed to his crotch. “So I’m just doing as I’m told: Showing it to you.” Derek gave the boy a flat look. “A paper cut there? Really?” Stiles put on his most innocent face and nodded. “Yep. Paper cut. Real tragedy....” 

Derek pinched the back of his nose, trying hard to keep the annoyance from his voice. “And how did you happen to get a paper cut on your privates?” This was absurd. But by far the first time Stiles had come in with something like that.

Stiles had come in with ridiculous conditions before: The boy had declared that he had laryngitis, trying his best to cough and sound hoarse, only to compliment Derek on his beautiful eyes and long eyelashes when the nurse had been a few centimeters from his face, trying to get a look at Stiles’ larynx. (Derek had hidden his blush behind his computer while he declared Stiles was not allowed to talk for a week to spare his voice.) 

He also had tried to convince Derek that he had kissing disease, all while explaining to him what an amazing kisser he was (It had taken all in Derek to not stare at Stiles’ lips while he was inspecting the boy’s lymph nodes and imagine what it would feel like to find out if Stiles told the truth.) And one time he even swore he had the measles - as it turned out, however, he had actually rolled himself in stringing nettle to simulate the red spots on his skin. (And even if Derek would rather swallow his tongue than admit it: He admired the boy’s commitment.)

And this time, it seemed Stiles had cut his cock. On purpose. With paper.

Stiles walked up to where Derek was still sitting in his chair and held his T-shirt up with one of his hands, giving Derek full view on the boy’s slowly growing cock. “You’re not going to take a look at my wound?” he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes as he stared down at the nurse. 

Derek took a deep breath to stabilize himself. He could do this. He was a professional and if Stiles really had been stupid enough to hurt himself in his private area for the sole purpose of having an excuse to get naked in front of him, it was his responsibility as the school’s nurse to ensure the boy did not in fact get an infection.

“Where exactly is the cut?” he asked curtly, his voice rough and his eyes still trained on Stiles’. The boy licked his lips and glanced down. “Here....” he breathed and pointed to the base of his cock. Derek stared at the boy’s lips for another moment before his eyes wandered down to where Stiles’ long fingers were holding his dick. 

And Derek suddenly was painfully aware of how close they were. Just one more step, and Stiles would basically sit on his lap. He reminded himself silently that he was a professional. And leaning forward to inspect the wound was his job. Nothing else. He was just examining his patient's condition.

He cursed silently when he reached out and found his hands trembling as he carefully ran a finger over the small red line indicating the cut. When his fingers connected with Stiles’ skin, the boy’s cock gave an interested jerk and Derek grit his teeth. ‘Be professional. Be professional. Be professional!’, he repeated in his head.

“Thankfully, it’s not too deep.” he assessed. When he noticed that his fingers were still resting on Stiles’ (admittedly pretty) dick, Derek pulled back his hand as if burned. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck nervously. “With some ointment and careful handling, you should be able to avoid infection.”

“So no strenuous activities involving my dick, hm?” Stiles asked teasingly and Derek felt the heat creep into his cheeks again. “I guess that means I should be gentle when I jerk off....” Derek felt a shiver run down his neck and tried hard not to imagine the pretty boy stroking himself. He’d be beautiful, long fingers wrapped around his thick, pulsing dick. He’d probably bite his lower lip, holding back a moan.

Derek shook his head. ‘Professional. I’m a professional.’, he reminded himself. Looking up at Stiles, he found the boy smirking and felt like kicking himself. Stiles played him. He knew exactly what effect he had on him and relished in the fact that he could rile Derek up.

“Stop that.” he ordered, voice raspy. But Stiles’ grin only turned wider. “Stop what, Derek?” he asked in a sweet voice, batting his eyelashes seductively. “I’m just getting medical advice... Or do you see that differently?” When Stiles took a step closer, Derek took in a sharp breath when he felt Stiles’ naked thighs knock against his. He had to stop him; he knew he had to. But somehow he found himself unable to move.

Instead, he just watched Stiles inch closer, throat dry and heart pounding, until the boy basically sat in his lap. “Why do you do this?” Derek asked in a low voice. He hadn’t meant to ask, but his brain was clouded as if the pure sight of Stiles' beautiful body so close made him drunk. “Isn’t it obvious?” Stiles replied, voice soft and strangely honest, before he leaned in and kissed Derek.

The kiss was surprisingly sweet. Derek didn’t know why he had imagined Stiles kissing aggressively and maybe even a bit sloppily. From everything Stiles had told him, Derek had assumed he was a bit of a playboy, probably out every weekend to find a new hook up. But the way Stiles lips pressed against his was almost... shy. Inexperienced.

And even though Derek knew he should throw Stiles off, he couldn’t find it in him, especially not when Stiles slung his arms around him sighing happily against his lips. Stiles adjusted the angle slightly, finding better access to Derek’s lips and suddenly it felt like a damn broke loose in Derek.

He wrapped his hands around the younger one’s waist, pulling him more firmly against him. Stiles gasped in surprise when he felt Derek’s erection through his pants. But not even a second later he was back on Derek, kissing him heatedly and Derek returning the kiss with just as much vigor.

Stiles’ lips parted, allowing Derek’s tongue entrance and the older one took full advantage. He had tried to deny it for a while now, but he wanted Stiles. He wanted him a lot. Stiles was a tease; beautiful and cocky, intelligent and funny. And the fact that he was so obviously interested had made it even harder for Derek to ignore the heat coiling in his loins whenever the boy stepped into his office.

“Derek...” Stiles sighed and rolled his hips, rubbing over Derek’s erection, making both of them moan. Derek threw back his head, trying to regain some control while his fingers flexed over Stiles’ plump ass. And Stiles used the opportunity to kiss down Derek’s chin to his neck. 

“Stiles, we can’t!” Derek pulled away from the boy, both hands firmly clutching his firm shoulders, keeping him in a safe distance. He shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t! Hanging his head for a second, he caught his breath before looking into Stiles’ honey-brown eyes again. “We can’t do this.” he said again, this time more firmly.

Stiles let out a whine and tried to pull out of Derek’s grip to kiss him again, but Derek held him firmly in place. “Come on, Derek, don’t be a party pooper!” Stiles argued. “I’m 20 and therefore legal. And god knows I’m consenting to all of this!” Derek huffed and it took all his will-power to not just say fuck-it and pull the boy into his lap again.

“Stiles, your age or consent has nothing to do with it!” he tried again when Stiles wiggled his way out of Derek’s grip and leaned forward, mouthing once more at Derek’s neck. The feeling of Stiles’ teeth nibbling on his skin made him draw in a sharp breath. He flexed his fingers, trying to hold back the urge to run them through Stiles’ hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss Stiles’ brain out.

“Stiles...” he scolded, but the quiver in his voice betrayed his false self-control. “Stiles, we really can’t!” But the boy in question was already working his big, warm hands under the hem of Derek’s shirt. The older one let out a slight moan when Stiles’ fingers stroked their way up his abs, two fingers pinching his left nipple. 

“It wouldn’t be so wrong of me to take that as a statement of interest from your side, would it?” Stiles murmured into his ear and Derek had to close his eyes to keep his emotions at bay. 

Gosh, how he hated the cocky kid. He saw right through Derek, had done so from the beginning. Whenever Stiles had come into the infirmary, he had flirted with Derek openly and unabashed. He had found excuses to have Derek step closer to him, had glanced at him through his long lashes, had licked his lips while staring straight at Derek. 

And God, those lips. They drove Derek mad! Those little cherub lips, the way they were always slightly parted as if the pure sight of Derek made Stiles aroused. Derek deserved a medal for his self control. If he’d been a lesser man, he’d have attacked the boy several times by now.

And Stiles would probably have been way on board, given how his hands roamed over Derek’s bare torso under his shirt now. The soft moans Stiles breathed into Derek’s skin where he pressed kisses behind Derek’s ears were like music to Derek’s ears. But he had to be strong. He couldn’t give in.

“Stiles, seriously, stop!” Derek growled and pushed at the boy, holding him away far enough that Stiles had to grab his biceps to keep his balance. He gave his best to glare at Stiles, who was still sitting in his lap, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. The sight was mesmerizing and Derek swallowed hard to will his heart to calm down. “Stiles, we really can’t, okay. This could cost me my job!”

At this, Stiles frowned. “It’s not like you’re my direct teacher. So what could the school possibly have anything against this?” Derek sighed and pushed Stiles off of him. “We might not be in a direct teacher-student relationship,” he explained. “But I am part of the faculty staff and it would be unethical of me to date you.”

Lucky for him, Stiles for once seemed to obey his wishes and stepped back to where his clothes rested on the patient chair. “But how can it be unethical for us to date, if in your position you actually have no power over me you could abuse?” Derek probably should have answered the question but instead he asked “You want to date me?”

Stiles turned around from where he had just stepped into his boxers and made a wild motion with his hands between him and Derek, giving the older one an incredulous look. “What the hell did you think this is..?” Derek suddenly felt embarrassed. “Well... I dunno.” he muttered, watching his hands.

But Stiles was not one to not call people out on their bullshit. “Dude, I come in here at least once a week to see you and make an ass of myself flirting with you. And don’t pretend like you didn’t flirt back now and then!” Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Derek, and the older one’s face grew hot because Stiles was right. He had flirted back from time to time, enjoying how the brown-haired boy’s eyes had lit up with excitement, how his cheeks had blushed a pretty pink.

“That... That was wrong of me.” he stated, holding his hands up as if to surrender which made Stiles’ face contort with fury. “Bullshit!” he spat and with a few steps made his way over to where Derek sat, poking an angry finger at his chest. “Don’t trivialize our interactions!” And Derek felt bad when he saw the hurt in Stiles eyes. 

“I’m sorry... I’m not trying to trivialize anything Stiles. It’s just...” He looked at Stiles trying to find the right words to make the younger one understand that their relation wasn’t as easy as to just kiss, date and be happy. But all words died in his throat when he saw how crushed Stiles looked.

“Just what?” Stiles asked, his voice trembling and small. “You’re not attracted to me?” And as if he already had gotten an affirmative answer, Stiles slung his arms around his torso as if to hide himself and stared dejectedly at his feet. “Stiles...” Derek sighed and pushed himself off the chair to reach out to the boy in front of him.

“Don’t give me that look. Please...” But Stiles just wound his arms tighter around himself. Derek had not intended to cause such sadness on Stiles’ face. It was the last thing he wanted. Stiles needed to be bright eyes and big, teasing smiles. Not that frown and tense line of lips Derek saw now on the younger one’s face. 

“Stiles... listen to me...” he started, cupping Stiles’ cheek with his hand and forcing him to look at him. Stiles’ brown eyes looked at him sadly as if he braced himself for the worst. Derek clenched his teeth, thinking about how he could make Stiles’ understand.

“I like you.” he finally confessed and Stiles looked at him in surprise. He let out a frustrated huff but when he noticed a timid smile appearing on the younger one’s face, his own lips, too, curled up in a small smile. “I like you, Stiles. But... it’s not that easy, okay?”

But Stiles seemed to shake his last comment off as if it was nothing. Instead, he leaned into Derek’s hand, brushing his lips slightly against the older one’s palm while keeping his gaze. “You like me” he whispered, as if to reassure himself and then lowered his head to hide a happy giggle.

“Yes, Stiles. But, as I said, given my position we can’t just...” “Well, then I’ll just have to find a way!” Stiles interrupted him cheerfully and turned around to step into his jeans. Derek frowned at him, mouth still open, trying to figure out what happened. But before he found his words again, Stiles was already fully dressed again and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I find something concrete to lessen your worries” Stiles promised happily and beamed up at Derek. “And as soon as you understand that there is no factual reason to refrain from a relationship with a student, I’ll date the shit out of you!”

And with that he was out of the door, leaving Derek behind. When he finally found his words again, he fell back onto his chair and ran his hands through his hair. “What the hell have I gotten myself into....” he muttered, shaking his head.

And if he grinned from ear to ear, well, there was nobody around to call him out on it.


End file.
